


Mauvais Choix

by IleanaBadWolf



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 09:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IleanaBadWolf/pseuds/IleanaBadWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine vient de quitter Kurt pour Sebastian mais ce n'était peut-être pas un bon choix / pas vraiment de Klaine ni de Seblaine</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

\- Quoi ? S'écria Kurt.

\- Kurt je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te blesser.

\- Mais pourtant c'est ce que tu fais en me quittant pour ce gros con ! Comment peux-tu avoir ressentis quelque chose quand il t'a embrassé ?

\- Je suis désolé…

\- Arrête de dire que tu es désolé ! Le coupa Kurt.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que te veux dire que je te dise d'autre ? Demanda Blaine.

Kurt baissa la tête puis regarda Blaine dans les yeux.

\- Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas sûr de ce que je ressens… Répondit Blaine doucement en détournant le regard.

Kurt ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes avant d'annoncer :

\- Retournes à Dalton.

\- Excuses moi ? S'étonna Blaine.

\- Retournes à Dalton, plus personne ne veut de toi ici. Dit Kurt en regardant Blaine avec son regard le plus noir, son regard qui disait « Tu es mort à mes yeux » et dont Blaine avait peur.

Ce dernier préféra partir mais Kurt le retenu par le bras et lui dit :

\- On va vous écrasez aux régionales.

Il lâcha le bras de Blaine qui le regarda une dernière fois avant de partir.

Deux semaines ont passés depuis que Blaine a quitté Kurt pour Sebastian.

Pendant les deux semaines Kurt n'avait pas revu Blaine et était plus triste que jamais, quand un jour, il remarqua quelque chose sur le Facebook de Blaine, qu'il allait voir tout les jours. Jamais Sebastian ne répondit aux messages de Blaine quand il lui envoyait un cœur ou quand il lui disait qu'il l'aimait. Kurt essaya de trouver juste une réponse de Sebastian, mais pas moyen, il n'y en avait aucune.

\- Alors, on joue les espions sur Facebook ? Dit une voix derrière Kurt.

Ce dernier se retourna d'un coup et vit Sebastian dans l'encadrement de sa porte qui entra dans la chambre et ferma la porte derrière lui. Kurt se leva de sa chaise et demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Comment tu es rentré ?

\- Je ne vais pas dévoiler mes secrets pour rentrer chez les gens. Tu es tout seul ?

Kurt hocha la tête, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait et attendait la suite avec appréhension. Le Warbler souria et se rapprocha de Kurt.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Questionna Kurt en reculant d'un pas.

\- Il fallait que je te parle.

\- Je t'écoute…

\- Comme tu le sais je suis avec Blaine…

\- Si c'est pour me parler de ça, tu peux rentrer chez toi, j'ai compris, tu as eu Blaine, je l'ai perdu. Mais vous n'aurez pas le trophée des Nationales, il est à vous, alors tu peux aller…

\- Stop ! Laisses moi finir, ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis là.

\- Alors pour quoi ? Pour me dire que tu n'aimes pas Blaine, que tout ça n'était qu'une erreur et que ce que tu aimais ce n'était pas lui mais faire chier le monde, c'est ça ? Demanda Kurt ironiquement.

\- C'est à peu près ça. Dit Sebastian avec un demi sourire et en haussant les sourcils.

Kurt qui ne s'y attendait pas ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit et il fronça les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension.

\- Tu as eu presque tout juste, Continua Sebastian, sauf que ce que j'aimais ce n'était pas « faire chier le monde » mais c'était toi.

Kurt, sous le choc, ouvrit grand la bouche et les yeux, tel un hibou, et essaya de parler et réussis mais avec difficulté.

\- … Tu… Tu quoi ?

Voir Kurt autant surpris le fit sourire.

\- Quand je suis avec Blaine, je trouve qu'il manque quelque chose, par rapport à quand je le draguais ouvertement. Et ce qui manque, je me suis rendus compte que c'était toi.

A la fin de sa phrase, Sebastian s'approcha de Kurt et voulut l'embrasser, mais ce dernier le repoussa rapidement.

\- Ne me touche pas ! Tu as peut-être eu Blaine mais moi tu ne m'auras pas ! Tu ne m'auras jamais, tu m'entends, ja-

Il fut coupé par les lèvres de Sebastian qui c'étaient posé sur les siennes. Tout d'abord Kurt fut surpris, puis sa surprise, puis sa surprise se transforma en dégout mais plus les secondes passaient et plus il trouvait ça, bizarrement agréable. De plus les lèvres de Sebastian étaient incroyablement douces.

Il ferma les yeux qu'il avait gardé ouverts depuis que Sebastian l'avait embrassé et quand il sentit la langue de ce dernier contre ses lèvres, il ne put s'en empêcher, il ouvrit immédiatement la bouche afin de la laisser entrer. Leur baiser dura quelques secondes, puis ils se séparèrent. Quand Kurt ouvrit les yeux et vit Sebastian souriant, il ne put résister à l'envie de le baffer. Le sourire du Warbler s'effaça aussitôt.

\- Dégages de chez moi ! S'énerva Kurt.

\- Mais pourtant tu as apprécié tout autant que moi et si je reste je pourrais te donner plus que ce simple et unique baiser.

\- Mais je ne veux pas plus, alors maintenant tu dégages. Dit Kurt en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre pour qu'il parte.

Sebastian vint devant Kurt, lui sourit et le regarda d'un air qui voulait dire qu'il ne partirait pas. Kurt énervé voulut le pousser hors de sa chambre mais Sebastian le poussa sur son lit. Il ferma la porte puis vint s'asseoir sur le châtain et commença à lui enlever ses vêtements. Ce dernier résista et essaya de le repousser mais sans succès car Sebastian étant trop fort pour lui, lui enleva son t-shirt et le jeta dans la chambre, il fit subir le même sort à son pantalon et à ses sous-vêtements qu'il jeta aussi avant de se rasseoir sur Kurt. Sebastian l'embrassa avec fougue pendant qu'il parcourait le corps nu de Kurt avec ses mains.

Le lendemain matin, Kurt se réveilla dans les bras de Sebastian. Ne se rappelant pas tout de suite qui était à côté de lui, il se colla encore plus à Sebastian. Ce dernier qui venait aussi de se réveiller, caressa les cheveux de Kurt avec un grand sourire.

Après quelques secondes, celui-ci se rendit compte de qui était avec lui dans le lit, il s'assit et poussa Sebastian par terre qui cria de surprise.

\- Ouah, C'est brutal dès le matin. Dit Sebastian en s'asseyant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? S'écria Kurt en tirant la couverture pour cacher le plus possible de son corps démunis de vêtements.

\- Tu ne te rappelles pas de ce qu'on a fait hier soir ? Pourtant j'ai fais en sorte que tu t'en rappelle toute la vie. Répondit-il en revenant sur le lit.

\- Oh mon dieu mort depuis longtemps… Dit Kurt qui venait de s'en rappeler.

\- Et tu sais, tu n'as pas besoins de te cacher, je t'ai déjà vu nu.

Sebastian sourit et posa sa main sur celle de Kurt qui tenait la couverture.

\- Comment j'ai pu faire ça ?

\- Personne ne peut me résister. Dit Sebastian en haussant les épaules.

\- Vas-t-en.

\- Quoi ?

\- Vas-t-en ! Dégages d'ici ! je ne veux plus jamais te voir !

\- Aller Kurt, avoues que tu as aimé ce que je t'ai fais.

\- Non, je n'ai rien aimé de tout alors dégages !

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais hier et tu en redemandais. En plus je ne vois pas en quoi ça te déranges d'avoir couché avec moi, c'est moi qui ai trompé Blaine, pas toi. Kurt ne dit rien alors il enchaîna. Attends, tu as encore des sentiments pour lui, c'est ça ?

\- Quoi ? Non ! Ce n'est pas ça, mais tu ne comprends pas, je…

\- Kurt ? Cria Finn, qui venait de rentré, en bas des escaliers.

\- Oh non, Finn est revenu.

\- Et alors, t'as peur qu'il nous voit ensemble ?

Finn monta alors Kurt se leva, tira Sebastian, le poussa dans la salle de bain, lui jeta ses vêtements, ferma la porte puis il se dépêcha de prendre un caleçon et de l'enfiler. Il venait de finir de le mettre quand Finn entra.

\- Oh Kurt, tu es là ? Je te déranges ?

\- Non, j'allai prendre une douche

\- Bon d'accord, je vais dans ma chambre alors.

Finn sortit alors Kurt alla dans la salle de bain où Sebastian n'était plus là, il le chercha du regard et entendit l'eau de la douche s'allumer.

\- Sors de ma douche.

\- Tu n'as qu'à venir me chercher.

\- C'est hors de question. Dit Kurt en croisant les bras.

\- Alors je ne sortirais pas.

Kurt soupira, ouvrit le rideau et vit Sebastian, l'eau ruisselant sur son corps parfait. Kurt resta bloqué devant ce qu'il voyait, son regard parcourut le corps du Warblers et s'arrêta à quelques endroits, comme son torse et son entre-jambes, avant de revenir sur son visage. Sans vraiment contrôler, il fit un pas, puis deux, puis trois… Il rentra dans la douche, referma le rideau, se colla à Sebastian et l'embrassa langoureusement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine vient de quitter Kurt pour Sebastian mais ce n'était peut-être pas un bon choix / pas vraiment de Klaine ni de Seblaine

Après avoir (enfin) réussit à faire partir Sebastian, sans que Finn ne le remarque, Kurt alla à la bibliothèque pour réfléchir. Il avait pour habitude d'y aller quand il avait besoins de réfléchir car, là bas, il n'y avait presque aucun bruit.

Quand il fut arrivé, il prit un livre au hasard et alla s'asseoir sur un fauteuil. Il ouvrit le livre au milieu, le posa sur ses jambes et réfléchit. Le livre n'était là que pour faire croire qu'il lisait car même s'il venait ici souvent, il n'avait encore lu aucun des livres.

Il ne savait même pas quel livre il avait prit, d'une façon où d'une autre il ne faisait que réfléchir, à propos de Sebastian, Blaine et lui. Il se demandait s'il avait encore des sentiments pour Blaine et s'il en avait pour Sebastian.

Il trouvait horrible l'idée de pouvoir aimer un abruti comme lui. Il voulut se dire qu'il ne ressentait rien pour lui mais pourquoi il avait accepté de coucher avec lui, et les deux fois il avait aimé, même plus qu'aimer. Et pourquoi il voulait encore que Sebastian lui fasses toutes ses choses ?

Il fut couper dans ses pensées par une voix en face de lui, il releva la tête et vit Blaine.

\- Ça fait longtemps. Dit le bouclé.

\- A peu près deux semaines. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- J'avais besoins d'un peu de calme, et toi ?

\- Pareil.

\- Kurt, j'en ai assez de tout ça. Je veux retrouver ton amitié, ça me manques de ne plus pouvoir te parler comme avant et de me confier à toi.

Kurt hésita à lui dire à propos de Sebastian et lui mais après réflexion, il ne préféra rien lui dire.

\- Moi aussi ça me manques, à défaut de ne pas être ton petit-ami, autant être juste… Ton ami. Dit Kurt avec un faux demi-sourire.

\- Comment ai-je pu avoir le culot de lui dire que je voulais qu'on soit amis ? Cria Kurt pour lui-même en donnant un coup de pied dans une chaise.

\- Kurt, peux-tu arrêter de taper dans tout ce que tu vois, je sens que tu vas détruire tout le mobilier si tu continu, et aussi si tu pouvais arrêter de t'énerver et me dire ce qui ce passe, ce serait pas mal. Dit Finn assis sur le canapé.

Kurt sursauta et laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise, il n'avait pas vu que Finn était là tellement il était perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Tu es là depuis longtemps ? S'étonna Kurt.

\- Depuis que tu es rentré.

\- Et tu ne pouvais pas me le dire.

\- Bah non.

\- Peu importe. Je te dis ce qui ce passe si tu me promets de ne rien dire à personne. Même pas à Rachel.

\- Je te le promets.

\- Okay… J'ai couché avec Sebastian.

\- Quoi ? S'étonna Finn qui ne s'y attendait pas du tout.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment ma faute, il m'a forcé… Du moins, la première fois…

\- Comment ça, « la première fois » ?

\- Il y a eu une deuxième fois, mais il m'a hypnotisé avec son corps parfait. Se défendit Kurt.

\- Elle est complètement nulle ton excuse. Mais attends. Sebastian n'est pas avec Blaine ?

\- Si justement et j'ai accepté de redevenir son ami alors que son petit-ami l'a trompé avec moi.

\- C'est vrai que ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée, mais si tu ne vois plus Sebastian, tu pourras toujours être l'ami de Blaine.

Ne plus voir Sebastian, ça avait l'air facile dit comme ça, mais ça ne l'était pas car Kurt ne pensait pas qu'il allait le laisser tranquille aussi rapidement.

Kurt entra dans le Lima Bean. Comme a son habitude, il prit un Mocha allégé puis il comptait aller s'asseoir à une table quand il vit Blaine assit, seul. Il décida donc d'aller le voir.

\- Hey Blaine, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, tout seul ? Demanda Kurt avec un sourire au lèvres.

\- Kurt ? Euh… En fait je ne suis pas tout seul… Répondit Blaine gêné en regardant derrière le châtain.

Ce dernier se retourna, vit Sebastian juste devant lui et son sourire disparut immédiatement.

\- Salut Kurt, Dit il en souriant, tu restes avec nous ?

\- Ce serait avec plaisir mais il faut que j'y aille.

Kurt allait partir mais Sebastian l'arrêta et lui dit :

\- Aller, tu as bien cinq minutes.

En disant ça Sebastian prit une chaise, la rapprocha de la table et fit s'asseoir Kurt dessus puis il s'assit à son tour sur sa chaise. Kurt regarda Blaine qui souriait puis Sebastian qui lui aussi avait le sourire aux lèvres, il fut soudain gêné de se retrouver avec eux au même endroit. Il essayait de faire comme si de rien était, essayant de rire avec eux quand quelqu'un disait quelque chose de drôle mais malgré tout ses efforts, une tension régnait autour d'eux.

Kurt n'osait jamais regarder, ni Blaine ni Sebastian, dans les yeux, de peur que Blaine ne se rendent compte de quelque chose. Après quelques gênantes minutes, Kurt décida de partir. Il se leva, déclara qu'il devait y aller et partit sans leur laisser le temps de réagir.

Arrivé chez lui, le soir, Kurt qui était de nouveau seul avec Finn, monta dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Fatigué, il ferma les yeux quelques instants et s'endormit.

Il ne se réveilla qu'à deux heures du matin, il se retourna et vit Sebastian assis sur la chaise, à son bureau. Surpris de voir Sebastian dans sa chambre, il cria et tomba de son lit.

\- Kurt, ça va ? Demanda-t-il en se levant.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Comment tu es encore rentré, ce n'est pas possible, tu es un fantôme ou quoi ?

\- Une question à la fois, je ne peux pas répondre à tout en même temps.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens encore faire ici ?

\- Premièrement, ne crie pas, Finn dors à côté et deuxièmement, j'avais envie de te voir. Chuchota Sebastian à l'oreille de Kurt, toujours assis par terre.

Ce dernier le poussa et remonta sur son lit.

\- Mais moi je n'ai pas envie de te voir, alors tu peux partir.

\- Et si je n'en ai pas envie ? Demanda-t-il doucement en montant aussi sur le lit et en s'approchant de Kurt.

\- Je m'en fiche de ce que tu as envie, tu dégages, où j'appelle Finn et…

Il fut coupé par le Warbler qui l'embrassa mais Kurt le repoussa.

\- Aller Kurt, j'ai encore envie de toi.

Il ne put résister au regard sensuel que Sebastian lui faisait, il attrapa sa cravate de l'uniforme de la Dalton Academy, le tira contre lui et l'embrassa. Kurt avait l'impression que les Warblers n'enlevaient jamais leur uniformes mais ça l'importait peu car il les trouvait sexy avec.

Kurt s'allongea en tirant, par la cravate, Sebastian sur lui. Ce dernier posa ses lèvres sur le cou de Kurt et y suça fortement la peau, y laissant sa marque comme signe que Kurt était à lui et à personne d'autre.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine vient de quitter Kurt pour Sebastian mais ce n'était peut-être pas un bon choix / pas vraiment de Klaine ni de Seblaine

Quelques semaines étaient passées et Kurt n'avait pas arrêté de coucher avec Sebastian, bien au contraire. Presque tous les soirs, Sebastian venait chez Kurt sans que personne ne soit au courant.

Pour la première fois Kurt alla chez Sebastian, en pleine journée, et non l'inverse. Kurt toqua à la porte, il attendit moins d'une minute puis Sebastian vint ouvrir.

\- Kurt, qu'est-ce que tu…

Kurt le coupa dans sa phrase en se jetant sur lui et l'embrassa passionnément. Ils rentrèrent dans la maison, sans se séparer, Sebastian ferma la porte et tira Kurt dans le salon.

Il poussa tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table, par terre puis fit se coucher, Kurt, dessus avant de s'allonger sur lui et de l'embrasser de nouveau. Il ouvrit la chemise de Kurt et déposa des baisers sur son torse nu. Il détacha son pantalon et le jeta dans la pièce, il fit de même avec le reste des vêtements de Kurt puis il enleva les siens et s'allongea de nouveau sur lui.

Il l'embrassa profondément, laissant ses mains parcourir le corps entier de Kurt. Quelques minutes après, quelqu'un entra dans le salon.

\- Oh mon Dieu, ce n'est pas possible, je rêve.

Kurt en entendant la voix et regarda immédiatement en direction de la porte pendant que Sebastian arrêta de faire ce qu'il faisait.

\- Blaine ? S'écria Kurt prit de panique.

L'interpellé refusant de les voir plus longtemps décida de partir en courant. Kurt poussa Sebastian, récupéra son boxer qu'il remit et courra après Blaine. La maison étant grande, il réussit à le rattraper avant qu'il ne sorte.

\- Blaine attends, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je crois ? Alors mon meilleur ami n'était pas en train de coucher avec mo petit-ami ?

\- Euh… Si…

-Juste par curiosité, ça fait combien de temps que tu te tapes mon mec ?

\- … Quelques semaines… Répondit Kurt d'une voix basse en baissant le regard, il n'osait pas affronter le regard de Blaine.

\- Franchement tu me dégoutes. Je ne veux plus jamais vous voir, ni toi, ni Sebastian. Tu lui diras, enfin, après que vous ayez fini ce que vous aviez commencé, bien sûr.

Sur ces mots, il quitta l'immense maison.

Quelques semaines étaient passées depuis que Blaine avait découvert la vérité à propos de Kurt et Sebastian. Il avait essayé de les voir le moins possible mais malgré tout ses efforts pour essayer de les oublier, il pensait toujours à eux et plus particulièrement à Kurt. Il se disait que s'il ne l'avait jamais quitté pour Sebastian rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. S'être séparé de Kurt, fut le plus Mauvais Choix de toute sa vie.

Sebastian était heureux de s'être enfin débarrassé de ce « pot de colle » de Blaine. Il en avait marre de lui et il n'arrivait toujours croire que Blaine avait cru pendant tout ce temps, qu'il avait des sentiments pour lui. C'était pourtant flagrant qu'il s'en fichait de lui et que tout ce qui l'intéressait pour le moment c'était Kurt.

Avoir dragué Blaine, fut le plus Mauvais Choix de toute sa vie, mais d'un autre côté, s'il ne l'avait pas fait, il n'aurait jamais eu Kurt.

Depuis que Blaine les avaient surpris ensemble, Kurt et Sebastian aurait put être ensemble, mais Kurt en avait décidé autrement. Il refusait d'être uniquement sex friends. Le Warbler était d'accord avec ce choix, d'une façon où d'une autre, il appréciait Kurt plus pour son corps, que pour lui. Et cela ce dernier l'avait bien remarqué.

Il savait qu'il ne devait pas s'attacher à Sebastian mais plus le temps passait et plus ses sentiments se transformaient en amour. Il savait aussi qu'un jour Sebastian déciderait de tout arrêter et ce jour là, il aurait le cœur brisé. Et il pressentait qu'avoir accepté les avances de Sebastian la première fois, serais le plus Mauvais Choix de toute se vie.

Kurt était assis tout seul, à une table de Lima Bean en envoyant des sexto à Sebastian.

\- Je peux m'asseoir ? Demanda Blaine qui venait d'arriver.

\- Oui vas-y. Répondit Kurt sans décrocher de son téléphone.

En recevant un message très hot de la part de Sebastian, Kurt sourit, lui répondit, posa son téléphone sur la table et regarda Blaine en croisant les bras.

\- Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

\- Oui…

\- Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus me parler.

\- Je sais, mais, c'est important.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment comment dire ça…

\- On ne va pas y passes la journée, alors dis moi ce que tu as à me dire, maintenant.

\- Je suis désolé, désolé de t'avoir fais autant de mal. Commença Blaine un peu trop vite. On était fou amoureux l'un de l'autre et j'ai tout gâché en te quittant pour Sebastian. En plus il n'y avait aucun amour dans notre couple, aucun sentiments, il n'y avait absolument rien.

\- Où tu veux en venir ?

\- Je veux en venir au fait que je regrette. Je t'aime toujours, j'ai fais une énorme erreur et j'aimerais la réparer. Maintenant, je comprendrais que tu me dises que tu ne veuilles pas être avec moi, après tout, j'ai été un idiot et je ne sais même pas si vous êtes ensemble, avec Sebastian, ou pas. En tout cas, il faut que tu saches que je t'aime et t'aimerais toujours, quoi que tu décides.

Comme il vit que Kurt ne répondait pas, Blaine préféra partir.

Kurt était assis sur le canapé du salon en regardant, sans vraiment regarder, la télé. Il se retrouvait encore seul ce soir car son père était en déplacement pour la semaine, Carole travaillait de nuit, pendant tout le mois, à l'hôpital et Finn était chez Rachel ce soir.

Kurt, ne savait même pas ce qu'il regardait mais, comme ça avait l'air nul, il décida d'éteindre la télé. Après quelques minutes quelqu'un sonna à la porte, se demandant qui c'était, il alla ouvrir.

\- Sebastian ? Tu t'es enfin décidé à sonner plutôt que de rentrer comme un voleur ? Demanda Kurt avec un demi-sourire.

\- J'avais envie de faire dans le « civilisé » pour une fois. Je peux entrer ?

\- Bien sûr, vas-y, entres.

Sebastian s'exécuta et les deux garçons allèrent dans le salon.

\- Tu es venu pour quoi ? Comme d'habitude ou pour parler ? Demanda Kurt ironiquement.

\- Pour te parler.

\- Sérieusement ? Demanda Kurt surpris. Ca m'étonne de toi, c'est la première fois depuis des semaines qu'on est seul chez moi et tu n'en profites pas ? C'est étrange, en tout cas, dépêches toi de me dire ce que tu as à me dire, pour qu'on puisse profiter de cette soirée.

\- Je vais essayer… Désolé si ce que je vais te dire est un peu confus, je n'ai jamais dis ça à quelqu'un auparavant et c'est un peu compliqué à dire.

Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de continuer.

\- Ca fait quelques semaines que je ressens ça mais pendant tout ce temps j'ai essayé de me convaincre que ce n'était pas vrai. Mais je ne peux pas me battre contre mes sentiments plus longtemps. Il faut que je te l'avoue maintenant que j'ai réussis à me l'avouer… Je… Je crois que je suis amoureux de toi… Avant je ne te voulais que pour ton corps mais maintenant je te veux pour ce que tu es vraiment. J'ai appris à te connaître et j'aime tout de toi ton courage, ta sensibilité, ta douceur, ta force mentale, ton visage angélique, tes cheveux… Rien ne fait exception. A chaque fois que je te vois, la seule chose que je veux faire c'est, te prendre dans mes bras ou t'embrasser, à chaque fois que je croise ton regard mon cœur accélère ses battements et je sens une boule dans mon ventre. J'en ai marre d'être juste ton sex friend, je veux plus que ça. Je voudrais pouvoir marcher dans la rue en te tenant la main, pouvoir t'embrasser quand j'en ai envie et ne pas devoir attendre le soir quand on est chez toi, pour pouvoir embrasses tes lèvres au goût délicieux.

Il s'avança de Kurt pour l'embrasser mais sans vraiment savoir pourquoi il le repoussa juste avant que les lèvres de Sebastian ne touchèrent les siennes. Quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire, il le regretta immédiatement. Sebastian se recula lentement et regarda Kurt avec de l'incompréhension et de la tristesse dans le regard.

\- Je suis désolé, Sebastian, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais faire.

\- Il faut que j'y aille.

\- Non attends, Sebastian, je suis désolé, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fais ça, attends, Seb' ! Seb' !

Il continua de l'appeler mais c'était trop tard, il était partit.

Kurt regrettait d'avoir repoussé Sebastian mais, Blaine et lui, venait de lui faire tout les deux une déclaration d'amour et il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas. Ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre. Maintenant il avait le choix, soit Blaine, soit Sebastian car les deux attendaient une réponse mais choisir était bien plus compliqué que ça en avait l'air.

Après quelques jours de réflexion, il avait enfin choisit. Il décida d'aller directement chez la personne concernée pour lui annoncer son choix (entre temps les deux prétendants de Kurt avaient appris pour la déclaration faite par l'autre). Arrivé là bas il sonna à la porte, il attendit quelques secondes puis la personne choisit vint ouvrir.

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir été aussi long, j'aurais du te choisir depuis le début. C'est toi que j'aime vraiment et pas lui.

Kurt et la personne qu'il avait choisit était couché sur le lit, Kurt caressant du bout des doigts le torse nu du garçon.

Tu sais, toute ma vie je n'ai fais que des Mauvais Choix, mais t'avoir choisis toi au lieu de lui, était le seul qui n'en était pas un. Déclara Kurt avant d'embrasser tendrement… Sebastian.


End file.
